At the Door
by cobalt kitty
Summary: Issei sees who's at the door *short ficlet, shonen ai*


Disclaimers: Don't own anything, just borrowing. Hope you don't mind too much.  
  
Warnings: Alright minna-san, this contains *shonen-ai*. And this field isn't new to me so I'm telling you now that if you don't know what it is then you shouldn't read. Really. -_-; Unless you like Jinpachi and Issei together. Okay, so it's a romance between J+I. Sap, fluff, OOC (alot I guess), short ficlet, and that's pretty much it.  
  
Notes: This is for the yaoi fans who watched Please Save My Earth and were disappointed how Issei and Jinpachi's "problems" were never resolved. I haven't ever done a PSME fic. So I'm not really expecting much. Especially since not many people write PSME ficcies anyway. I liked the series though (except that they left it open end for poor Issei and Jinpachi). And this was begging me to be put into text...kinda. Anyway, all I have to say is enjoy!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
At the Door  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
It's raining.  
  
It's raining hard.  
  
I can hear the loud taps on my window, the loud taps that seem like fingers randomly probing as if wanting in. I don't bother to see the heavy droplets. My eyes are closed, but I am not sleeping. I look over at my alarm clock, it reads 3 AM. I sigh inwardly, why can't I get to sleep? Why can't I just close my eyes and drift away. Drift away until the morning sun shines gently on my face...  
  
That would be nice.  
  
But I know it will never happen.  
  
Because to drift away peacefully would mean that I am happy. And to be happy means to have no worries. And to have no worries means to have no problems. And to have no problems would mean being able to sleep without a heavy conscience. And without a heavy conscious means to be happy...which is the last thing that I am...  
  
My musings are disturbed as I heard the doorbell ring.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
I suppose the logical thing would be is to get it. I sigh then hoist myself out of bed and stumble to the door. I open it and standing before me is the very last person I have expected to see. The person is taller than me with orange-ish blond hair and deep blue eyes. I stare impolitely at the tall figure. There's nothing I can think of to say. My extensive vocabulary seems like such a waste.  
  
"Issei..." the figure says softly. I've never heard my name being called as soft as that. He continues, "Can we talk?"  
  
I remain still. A word emerges from my throat, but my lips refuse to say it. Why? I've said it so many times before. Why is this time any different? The figure looks at me as if waiting for something, maybe an intelligent reply? Realization informs me of my rudeness, so I only nod.  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
I looked up, what would he want to tell me?  
  
"I--..." blue eyes start, "I..."  
  
Pause.  
  
"I..."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"I............I love you..."  
  
My eyes grow wide as my ears heard that line. They must be deceiving me again.  
  
"W-w-what...???" is all I manage to barely stammer.  
  
"...I love you."  
  
I can't believe this is happening. I gaze up at the figure who only stares back with the same intensity. The intense eyes are too much to handle, I almost immediately sink back from the ocean blue orbs' look. What's in his eyes that I see? I look away, then a hand gently lifts my chin.  
  
"...Jinpachi......" I whisper.  
  
As soon as the name is said, I pry my eyes from him.   
  
What am I to do?  
  
This man has just confessed his forbidden love for me...and I wanted him to do it too. But...but I don't even know if he means it or if it's a dirty trick to break me even more than I already am. Though...he would never do that to me. He would never intentionally hurt me. That's the only thing I know is true. Still...  
  
What am I to do?  
  
I never thought that this would ever happen.  
  
I never thought...  
  
I feel a hand on my face gingerly stroking my cheek. I don't even notice that my eyes have been blurred with salty tears.  
  
"Jinpachi..." I say again as the crystal-clear drops fall. I can't help it.  
  
I thought my tears would drip off the sides of my face like they usually did when I cried, but...this time...they didn't. This time they are swept away.  
  
"Shh...don't cry Issei," he tells me his face warm and kind, "don't cry. I thought you would be happy."  
  
His words only make my tears run more freely and faster.  
  
"I am." I murmur in a short breath.  
  
Two strong arms pull me into a tender hug.  
  
"Issei, I'm sorry..." he says, "I'm sorry."  
  
I shake my head into his shoulder, "No, no, I'm happy, I really am...!" my talking only causes my tears to fall full speed now. I'm crying harder than ever before, "Jinpachi...!"  
  
"Shh...everything's okay. Don't cry Issei, I don't like it when you cry. It feels...bad."  
  
I can't believe he's telling me this. The Jinpachi I know would never say that.   
  
"Why? What changed your mind?" I ask hesistantly, I don't want him to leave now that he's here.  
  
"Nothing changed my mind Issei. It was always you, I just didn't see. I...I didn't think about you. I didn't mean--" he cuts himself short, but starts up again, "I had a little talk with Sakura. God, I'm so sorry Issei."  
  
I don't say anything, my only response is squeezing him slightly.  
  
"Issei?"  
  
I look up with still tearful eyes. All in the same moment, my chin is seized in a gentle way and something warm is on my lips--he's...!  
  
I stand on my toes trying to reach him as our mouths close in on each other. This is what I've been waiting for my entire life and here it is. I moan quietly as Jinpachi kisses me. The kiss is sweet and tender with even the love he has just proclaimed. I don't know what to do. My mind fogs up as Jinpachi takes full control.   
  
That's so like him.   
  
He caresses my back with one hand and runs the other's fingers through my hair. I'm in heaven. Either that, or I'm on the moon again and this is just a wonderful dream...  
  
He pulls away and I'm panting. He taps my nose with his long index finger, "Remember, I love you Issei."  
  
I look up at him eyes wide, "...Ai shiteru Jinpachi...zutto."  
  
He nods his head and smiles, "I know..."  
  
DING DONG!  
  
My eyes fly open at the sound...wait--my eyes were closed???  
  
I look around, I'm in my bed huggung my pillow. Damn...it was just a dream. I knew it. It was just a dream. It was just a sweet dream that haunts me. A dream that fills my need of Jinpachi, but when I wake up, I'm empty again. It's that stupid dream that I never want to wake up from. That stupid dream...that stupid dream!!!  
  
My eyes fill with tears.  
  
"It was just a dream!" I cry sobbing into my hands, I can't seem to get it through my head. "Just a stupid dream! No reality, nothing!"  
  
KNOCKKNOCK!  
  
Whoever would be at the door now? I look at the clock. The red numbers blare 3 AM. I sigh, even in my dreams the time is accurate. I haul myself out of bed and to the door.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
I turn the locks and open the door. My jaw nearly drops to the floor and my eyes grow wide.  
  
"Issei," says the visitor.  
  
It's him...what is he doing here???  
  
"Can we talk? I need to tell you something..."  
  
Out of my poor sense of humor and the dream I've just had, I can't help but ask, "Is it good or bad?"  
  
He smirks slightly. With the smirk, he bends down so that he was face to face with me and at eye level. He closes his eyes and nears me so that we are dangerously close. I don't move. Even though I like his closeness, I do feel nervous, but I want to know what he's--  
  
His lips are on mine and suddenly heat rises to my face as I blush a deep shade of crimson.  
  
"Both," he tells me, "Bad news is that I'm gay."  
  
My right eyebrow raises at this.   
  
"Good news is that..." he takes a breath, "...I love you."  
  
"H-Honto ni?"  
  
"Honto ni."  
  
I find the courage to smile as my tears stream down my face. "Jinpachi..."  
  
"Don't cry Issei. I hate it when you cry." he says me. "Don't tell me these are sad tears..."  
  
I shake my head. He's so casual. How can he be so casual? Well, I guess it's for the best.  
  
"Is this the part where you let me in so I can elaborate, or the part where you tell me it's too late and slam the door in my face?" he asks.  
  
I smile again and let him in.  
  
He has no intention of leaving anytime soon.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
owari...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Okay, so that was my first PSME fic. Like I said, I'm not expecting much, just had to get this posted..um...I know the title sucks, so if anyone can think of a better one, I'll probably take it. Yeah, I know that this was pretty unrealistic, but hey, I like Jinpachi and Issei together. ^_^ At any rate, I hope you enjoyed! Ja ne! 


End file.
